


Shaky leggs

by Fallingstarvii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Eye Contact, F/F, First Meetings, In training - reffering to both the character and my writing, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingstarvii/pseuds/Fallingstarvii
Summary: Quick story of when rock climbing brings two souls together





	Shaky leggs

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently started rock climbing so I don't know anything of it other than the one lesson I've had. So this is mostly my imagination and possibly very incorrect

"It's alright. All you have to do is focus on your breathing. Take a deep breath. Feel the air filter into your system. Good, now hold it in. And push it out. Now in again..." 

I open my eyes and look up at her through my lashes as I continue to breathe. She's looking straight at me, her eyes find mine. I'm not sure whether it's the breathing or the warmness in her eyes that calm me down

I forget for a moment that I've just lost my balance, spun wildly in mid air and slammed in to the wall. I had let my fear completely freak me out, letting my foot slide and throwing me off my balance. Almost tipping me over backwards. Luckily the wall was there to bring back - with quite a jolt - some sense of stability

"Hey guys we need to rest quickly" she motions to both our partners down below

She smiles reassuringly and let's go with both her hands and sits back in her harness with her feet against the wall, resting. "Rest for a moment"

I look back at the wall and see my finger tips white with how I'm clutching at the wall. My legs are shaking as I look down at my instructor. He pulls the rope tightly so that I can put my weight on the harness. I realize I should let go now but my hands refuse to comply

"Honey, it's safe to let go. Ignore that red flag for just a second and let go - just remember to keep your feet against the wall" she adds with a little laugh. Which is oddly comforting. I glance at her and see her still hanging freely. Looking comfortable

I look at my hands and slowly let go. Trying to firmly keep my shaking legs planted. I grab the rope that's keeping me suspended and feel myself relax slightly as I am able to give my body a break

"There you go.. Remember. In, hold and out" she simulates a deep breathe. "Take your time, we can thank them later with a couple of beers" she smiles at me again and I let out a nervous giggle

"I owe you a beer too. I don't know what I would have done without you up here" I smile back at her

"Oh yes" she scoffs" you would have been a complete mess without me. I deserve more than a beer" she winks at me and then laughs "I'm pulling your leg, you're a natural. We all stumble from time to time. I think you handled it pretty well" 

A blush creeps across my cheeks and I look at my hands on the rope. I mentally shake my head and look back at her "Thank you"

Our eyes meet, and for the first time in a long time I keep eye contact with someone. That inexplicable feeling arises - simular to a fight of flight moment - Where eye contact becomes the signing of an unknown contract. The opening of a door to an inner connection with someone else. One feeling automatically wants to pull away and keep the doors shut but another feeling wants to open it and explore all the possibilities. Changing your world forever. 

Her eyes seem to seek mine and I feel a vulnerability inside myself crack as I challange the fear and allow the door to open. Our faces grow serious as we explore the new world of finding someone new. Someone special

And then I hear a call from below. We are both shoved back in to the now and I remember I'm climbing a wall. We both smile shyly at each other and move back towards the wall and grab on. 

"Come on we're almost at the top" she begins to climb slowly upwards. Glancing back at me. I look at the wall and assess my options then continue my climb. Once I reach the top I see waiting for me and she smiles again looking genuinely happy "Good girl"

She motions to her partner below and begins her decent. I take a deep breath and when I feel the rope tighten I allow my weight to lean in to the harness and then I also make my way down

When I reach the bottom I thank my instructor and he gives me a few tips. Then we walk to meet with the woman and her partner and they all tell me about how they've all made mistakes and falls and how they still love climbing. She tells the guys that we're sticking them for a beer they both smile brightly and high five each other then head outside

We put everything back in a comfortable silence. And when we're done she turns to look at me. "I'm Lisa by the way" she smiles

"Olivia" I say, and smile back at her. 

Suddenly I feel a whole different type of adrenaline course through my vains and before I can think, the words leave my mouth "So... when you said you deserve more than a beer.. What did you have in mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
